Sounds of Freedom
by Naisa
Summary: What if, when Morgana's father died, she became King Odin's ward instead of Uther's? Married off and treated like property, Morgana longs to gain the freedom denied to her. Meanwhile, Merlin is living life as an outlaw after his magic was revealed and is always on the run. Two lost souls are looking for escape and freedom, and between them, they might just find it. AU. M/M
1. Chapter 1: Run Away

_Hi everyone!_

_This is a story idea that randomly came to me only hours ago and as it developed I thought to myself, why not give it a try? It's AU, got lots of Mergana and hopefully, lots of adventure._

_Here's an extended synopsis:_

"When Morgana is a child, her father dies and she becomes the ward of King Odin rather than King Uther. Treated as nothing more than property, she is married off to a noble in her teens and lives life as a prisoner. Desperate and unhappy, Morgana's spirit is never broken, and when she reaches her last straw she decides to risk an escape to live a life freedom. Meanwhile Merlin has been living as an outlaw for years after his magic was revealed to Arthur and he narrowly escaped his own execution. Both on the run, these two lives are about to collide, and when they do, sparks will fly."

_So, how does it sound? I'm in two minds about continuing it or not, as it was really spontaneous, so I'm looking for your feedback on what you think of the synopsis, the first chapter and if you would like to read more, so please let me know!_

_This first chapter is short and more of a prologue, but I hope you like it! :)_

_Warning: contains mention of domestic abuse._

* * *

Chapter 1

Run Away

_"Get away, run away, fly away_

_Lead me astray, to dreamer's hideaway."_

_- Nightwish, Poet and the Pendulum._

She knew she had to act quickly, he could be back at any moment, he said he would be gone all night but he might have grown suspicious of her, he might have forgotten something or turned back because felt ill. She knew this might be her only opportunity to escape.

The first thing Morgana did was grab a small dagger that was sitting on her bedside table, holding it in one hand she seized her hair in the other and with several clean slices her beautiful brown locks tumbled to the ground, lifeless. She quickly scooped them up and threw them into the fireplace. Only now did Morgana hesitate as she watched her hair hiss angrily and blacken within the bright orange flames, the smell of it filling the room as the crackling fire took hold. She loved her hair, she always had, and she felt a pang of sadness as she watched it burn away before her eyes. But for freedom, she would do it a thousand times again.

Before she did anything else, Morgana checked her reflection in a shining gold goblet, which was also on her bedside table. She could see a bruise forming on her cheek, courtesy of her husband, and hoped it wouldn't raise any suspicion. Her hair had been cut just above the shoulders, she had never seen herself with short hair and she hardly recognised herself, but that was a good thing. The ordinary people in this Kingdom did not know what she looked like, she had been locked away for so long, but once it was discovered she had escaped the King and his nobles would be searching everywhere and asking for a young woman with long, dark brown hair. There wouldn't be one. Through her fear and nerves Morgana managed to crack a smile.

She cast aside the goblet and seized a small leather-skinned bag she had had hidden in the bottom of her wardrobe, knowing somehow that one day she would need it, and filled it with all the things she thought she should take. The small dagger, some leftover food from her evening meal, a few gold coins and a water-proof pouch. She would need to find some more food quickly and a stream so she could collect water, but there was woodland nearby, she could hide there at first and gather more supplies.

Morgana had never felt so scared, she had never been out in the wide world on her own, let alone on the run, but she had also never felt so determined. She would do this, she would no longer be anyone's property to push around, she would have her freedom, however briefly it may be, and damn the consequences.

She threw a grey cloak over her shoulders and pulled the hood up over her head. She hoped no one would get suspicious if they saw a mysterious hooded figure fleeing from a noble's castle, but it would be a while before they realised who it was, and by that time Morgana planned to be miles away.

She checked the room to see if there was anything else she needed, but there was nothing left for her to do. She was ready to go.

Morgana picked up her bag and one of the hairpins which lay on her dresser and hurried to the door. It was locked as always, but she had been practicing, yearning to escape the room or perhaps the whole castle all together, she had learned how to pick locks. Her hands were shaking a little with trepidation, but after what felt like hours she managed to unlock the door with the hairpin. She hesitated for a moment before putting the hairpin in her travelling bag too, and then carefully but quietly pulled open the door.

A blast of cold air hit Morgana's face as she gazed into the dark corridor, but there was no one there. She took a deep breath, she couldn't turn back now, the corridor looked strangely menacing with its long shadows and eerie silence, but she would not surrender to her nerves.

Just before Morgana left took one last look at her room, her prison, and dared another smile. Whatever happened next, she would not return to this place, she refused, she had been locked away for too long, she would not come back to this room.

With renewed determination Morgana turned and hurried down the corridor. She was worried about running into any guards or servants, but her husband was confident enough to think he would not need guards, and the servants had already gone to bed. Luck stayed with her all the way as she walked out the back of the castle, strolled out into the black night and headed for the stables.

As quietly as possible, she fetched a saddle and reigns and opened the stable door which contained her horse.

Emre seemed to glow in the night with his white main and tail, as he snorted and turned to face Morgana, a look of polite curiosity on his face. Morgana smiled and patted his grey back, her only friend in the world, she would take him with her.

Minutes later, Morgana found herself charging across the grounds, away from the little castle she had been so unhappy in, and out into the wide world. A cold wind bit her face and turned her hands numb, but she didn't care.

She could hardly believe it, it had worked, it had actually worked, no one had caught her during her escape, not even now was anyone trying to stop her. She would have loved to have seen the look on her husband's face when he realised his wife was no longer there and the embarrassment the King would feel to find his ward had run off. Whatever happened next, whether she was caught or not, she had won. However briefly, she had her freedom back.

For the first time in years, Morgana found herself laughing as she and Emre galloped off into the darkness into a world of freedom.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Again if you would like to read more, please let me know! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Two Tears

_A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted this story so far. I must admit I didn't expect anyone to be interested in seeing more of the story! So, I've had a thought and have decided to carry it on!_

_Next update of this story will probably be delayed as I am going to plan out all the chapters before continuing with the story and I have other fanfictions currently in progress, but I'll get it up ASAP :)_

_In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review :)_

* * *

Chapter 2

Two Tears

_"Tears don't fall_

_They crash around me."_

_- Bullet for my Valentine, Tears Don't Fall._

_Two Years Earlier..._

"I don't want to!" Morgana's cry echoed off the stone walls, as cold and uncaring as the man who sat watching her calmly with his grey eyes, his face gave away no emotion towards his ward's tantrum. Morgana didn't care how much she was acting or sounding like a child, she was determined to let her voice be heard. "I don't want to marry!"

"You should be grateful," King Odin said quite calmly, he knew his ward would act like this, she never could conform to his rules. "Most girls of nobility are married off by the age of twelve, I have treated you as an exception, but I will not allow you to become a spinster. I have been thinking about it and chosen the right suitor for you, you should be thanking me for the time and consideration I have given you."

Morgana gave one of her infamous glares, the one that showed the fire in her soul through her emerald green eyes. She had nothing to thank Odin for, she had never felt grateful for him for spending time and consideration on her, because she felt he had never cared. He had never taken a strong interest in Morgana, his adopted daughter he had felt obliged to take in rather than out of love or choice, and after his son was killed his eyes had turned blank and uncaring as if he couldn't really see the young woman standing before him, determined that her life would not be written out for her.

But Odin was equally determined, and he was the King.

Morgana knew that yelling at the King about how she had nothing to be grateful for would not work, but would instead get her into further trouble and she would once again be reminded of how he had fed her and clothed her and kept a roof over her head for so many years, and never once did she say thank you. It would not help her with avoiding marriage, so instead she tried a slightly different tactic.

"You should have at least let me have a choice, this is my future, I deserve to have a say." Her voice came out as a low growl as she tried to control her rage, like a wolf warning its hunter that to take another step would end in bloodshed.

However Odin merely looked disinterested at this point of view. "I have grown to know you well over the years Morgana, and I know every suggestion I put forward to you would result in you fighting back and disagreeing with it, we would have no progress. I know more about marriage than you do and who you should be married to. I am the one making the decision for you."

Morgana balled her hands into fists. Part of her knew that Odin was right, chances are if he did decide to include her in such a decision she would argue against every suggestion he made, but she hated the thought of such decisions being made behind her back. The way Odin spoke about her marriage, it sounded as if it had all been planned out already.

She knew not many girls had the choice in who they married, not the daughters of nobles and Knights at the very least, and she supposed it had been only a matter of time before the King decided she needed to be married off, but she couldn't accept and just give in, it wasn't in her nature. Morgana also had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach when Odin talked about her marriage. It was if her senses were telling her something was wrong. She was not safe, she needed to get out the marriage, get out before she was trapped and there was no way out.

It was the same feeling Morgana got when she had one of her dreams, and awoke feeling incredibly uneasy, knowing something bad was going to happen and there was nothing she could do to stop it. But this time she had a chance to change it and she would not lay down and allow this marriage to happen, not when she felt like she would be walking into a trap.

She tried another tactic. "At least give me time to meet and learn about the man I will be marrying and _then_ let me have a choice. Surely you cannot permit me to marry a stranger?"

"If you had gone and talked to the nobles during feasts like I tell you to, maybe he wouldn't be a stranger," the old man said, as if this settled the matter.

Morgana tried not to scream her frustration, she took a deep breath and said through gritted teeth, "You cannot make me marry a man I don't want to."

Odin's blank face finally expressed emotion, but it was one of anger. "You _will_ marry Morgana, and you will marry a man of my choice. Too long have I let you run wild, it's time you were tamed. There is a feast tomorrow, and your future husband will be there, so if you don't want to marry a stranger I suggest you talk to him, and be polite to him!" Morgana opened her mouth to argue once more, but Odin snapped, "And if I hear one word from you against this marriage then I will move it forward so you will have less time to know your husband and also less time to complain!"

Morgana shut her mouth. She could feel words bubbling in her throat, ones of anger and rebellion, but she couldn't say anything, for now she would simply make the situation worse. She was definitely trapped now.

Morgana was about to turn and storm out the throne room, when another thought came to her, one last, desperate argument against the stubborn King. "My father would not have approved of this," she said.

The words hung in the air for a moment, before Odin said coldly, "No, but unfortunately for you, he's not here anymore."

With that, Morgana turned and rushed out the room. As she did so, a single tear trickled down her cheek before she could stop it. A tear of anger, of betrayal, but also of loss.

* * *

"You can't _be_ here!"

"But-"

"No Merlin, I'm serious, you have to get out!"

"I just-"

"Merlin, get out. NOW!"

Merlin had never heard Arthur so angry or seen him so panicked. He was still in his night clothes as she pushed a sword into Merlin's hand and then shoved him towards the prison cell door. But the young Warlock was not going to give in so easily.

"At least let me say goodbye!" Merlin snapped.

But Arthur didn't care what his now ex-manservant had to say. "Look Merlin, I did all I could. I saved you from your execution. It was difficult but I finally convinced my father it would be better if you were banished rather than killed, but if he finds you still lingering in the castle, I will have no excuses for you, and he'll gladly see you executed!"

But Merlin felt confused, it was like he had entered a dream world. Just that day he had tried to save Arthur's life from an assassin in the Great Hall. He was aiming an arrow at his chest and it was only Merlin's magic that caused the assassin to miss. But in saving Arthur's life he had accidentally revealed his magic, his most precious secret, not just in front of Arthur, but the King too.

He would never forget the look on Arthur's face. He looked so betrayed. And Uther looked so angry. In that moment he thought his time was up, and he would be killed on the spot. However to his amazement he was still alive. He had been locked in a cell in the dungeon for hours when Arthur had suddenly appeared with an armful of his belongings, telling him he had to run. He tried to argue against it, believing there had to be another way, this couldn't be happening to him. He at least had to explain to Arthur all about his magic first, but the Prince was having none of it.

It was easier said than done however, leaving Camelot. It was his home, it was where all his friends were. Merlin didn't want to go.

Arthur's eyes suddenly turned very cold as Merlin stood frozen to the spot, still refusing to leave. "Father couldn't understand why I didn't want you dead, and I'm not sure either, after this betrayal."

Merlin stared at the ground, full of shame."I...I was going to tell you one day Arthur, when, when it was right..."

But the Prince was feeling no sympathy, "And I was thinking we were friends." His words were icicles that stabbed into Merlin's heart.

"We are..."

"No. No friends would do this, no friends would lie like this."

Merlin's sadness and shame suddenly broke into frustration. "I saved your life!" He snapped.

"I didn't a_sk _you to save me!" Arthur yelled back. Merlin was amazed to see there were tears in his eyes, but he fought them back. "I never wanted any of this!"

"I couldn't just stand there and watch you die." Merlin mumbled.

But Arthur would not sympathise with anything his manservant now said. "How can I believe anything you tell me now Merlin? How could I trust a _sorcerer_?"

These words hurt most of all. Merlin hoped, no, knew, that one day Arthur would understand, he was not like his father, he would see the good in magic.

But it was not that day.

"Please Arthur, I'm still the same man I was yesterday, I'm your friend-" Merlin began.

"And how do I know my _friend_ hasn't been casting spells on me from the beginning? How can you expect me to listen to your poisonous words after this betrayal?"

"I never-"

"Merlin, if I hear one more word from you I will change my mind and tell father to prepare for an execution. Now get out of my sight, and if I see you in Camelot again, I will not be so lenient."

Arthur couldn't mean the words he said, he just couldn't, they had been friends for years now and Merlin had never done anything to wrong him. He thought despite the prejudice that hung over the Kingdom like a thick fog Arthur would be able to see through it and understand that magic was not as bad as everyone said it was. He would still see his friend standing there, eyes full of hurt and confusion as he was told to leave the place that had become his home. Merlin didn't want to become an outlaw.

But Arthur's words held no emotion, and Merlin was not prepared to take the risk. Silently, still desperately hoping that this was nothing more than a dream, he walked out of his cell and didn't look into his friends eyes as he walked past him. He didn't even have time to say goodbye, for Arthur would just yell and threaten him again. Merlin just had to leave with the knowledge that he could never come back, even though he had saved a life that day.

It was the longest journey of the young Warlock's life, walking through the castle and out into the wide open world, away from his home. As she did so, a single tear trickled down her cheek before he could stop it. A tear of anger, of betrayal, but also of loss.


	3. Chapter 3: Kasim

_Managed to update sooner than expected, although next chapter will probably be another delayed one as I'm moving back to Uni soon. However all chapters are planned out now and hopefully once I've settled in we'll have more consistent updates :)_

_In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter, in which we learn a bit more about Morgana's childhood and she meets her future husband..._

_Thanks again for everyone's feedback for the story so far, please keep it up :)_

* * *

Chapter 3

Kasim

_"Blue eyes just smile to the world, full of dreams and with fascination,__  
__Too soon she saw that her hands were chained and pulled without any freedom."_

_- Within Temptation, Blue Eyes._

Morgana winced as she felt a pin prick her scalp, "Sorry!" Said her maid, Gwen, hurriedly.

"It's fine," Morgana managed a smile through her nerves and pain, there were so many pins pulling back her hair now she could already tell this was going to be a very uncomfortable night. But Morgana couldn't be mad at her, it wasn't Gwen's fault that she had been told to dress her Lady in such a way, she was just doing her job and Morgana wouldn't want it to be done by anyone else.

"How are you feeling about tonight?" Gwen asked.

If anyone else had asked her that question Morgana would have probably lied and pretended she was looking forward to the night's feast, but she could be honest around her best friend. She sighed sadly, "Nervous. I know down in the Great Hall my future husband will be there, waiting. But I don't want a husband, I have no idea what he's going to be like and I fear at the end of the day I will have no choice about marrying him, whoever he is."

Gwen put down the remaining pins and took Morgana's hands in hers, a comforting smile on her face. "It will be all right, my Lady. Trust me, and whatever happens, I'll always be here for you."

Despite her nerves, Morgana managed to smile. What would she do without Gwen? Her trusted friend and servant for years now. Odin disapproved, telling Morgana she shouldn't have such close relationships with those of lower status than her, but Morgana didn't care, and she knew he couldn't take away their friendship.

Gwen put the last pin in Morgana's hair, "I think you're all done, my Lady," she said as she handed Morgana a mirror.

Morgana's long, dark hair had been pulled up into a tight bun, she could feel the many pins already digging painfully into her scalp, with just a single, curled strand hanging down her face. Her lips had been painted bright red and her face powdered to make her look even paler than usual. She had to admit Gwen had done a good job, but she knew her maidservant had been told to do this to her hair so her future husband would be able to see the whole of her face and the beauty which was held within it. Her stomach gave a nasty jolt at the thought. She didn't want to be made beautiful. She was also wearing her favourite dress, a long, blood red one with ruby-coloured gems around the sleeves and neckline. It was the dress she and Gwen would always joke about how it would give the boys "a night to remember", but she was in no mood to tell these jokes any more. She wanted nothing better than to blend into the stone walls of the Great Hall, but tonight she was being forced to stand out.

"Thank you, Gwen. I suppose I shouldn't keep them waiting much longer," Morgana said with the most convincing smile she could muster.

Gwen nodded. "Shall I wait up for you my Lady?"

"Yes please," it was so comforting for Morgana to know at the end of the night she could return to a friendly face.

"Remember, my Lady, first impressions are important, let them know who they're letting themselves in for!"

Even now, Gwen could make Morgana laugh. "Don't worry Gwen, I will!" She said, although she knew if she was to survive this night she would have to be nothing like her ordinary, rebellious, out spoken self, she would have to pretend to be happy to see the King and her future husband, and that filled her with even more dread.

Unable to think of anything else that could delay her any longer Morgana, with a deep breath, left her chamber and walked into the Great Hall, feeling as if she was about to go on trial.

* * *

The usually cold and dim Great Hall was filled with colour and light that evening. Guests were still milling around, waiting for dinner to be served on the grand, rectangular oak table that stretched from one end of the Hall to the other. Two grand chandeliers hung from the ceiling and upon every windowsill sat glimmering candles, bathing the place in warmth and light. Flags of black and dark green hung from the ceiling and patterned tapestries decorated the walls.

So many memories swirled round Morgana's head as she wandered aimlessly around the Hall. This was the room she had first met Odin, her guardian, as a terrified little girl who had just been told that her father had died and someone else would have to look after her now. Her memories of her real father were few, but she remembered being happy. She was so scared about meeting Odin she couldn't even look into his cold eyes, which showed no sympathy towards his new ward. While things improved and Morgana soon learnt not to be afraid, they never developed the father-daughter relationship she sometimes felt she desperately needed. In the following years Morgana would occasionally have meals in the Hall with the King, which were often dull and tense occasions as if there was constantly a silent battle for control between the two of them. Morgana could tell in those moments that the King had never wanted her as a ward. Following those tense meal times she also remembered all the dull ceremonies she had been forced to attend to in this Hall, and although Morgana had learnt how to avoid boring, political conversations and with the help of Gwen could turn a dull evening into a much more light-hearted one, this time there was no escape.

There were happier memories in this Great Hall though. Morgana re-called childhood moments with Odin's son, who was suspicious of her at first but finally decided to accept Morgana as his sister. They would play in this Hall sometimes, pretending to battle each other with wooden swords or play hide and seek, it was one of the few times Morgana would hear him laugh. He had been a few years older than her, and even though he had not reached manhood he had already felt the pressure weighing down on his shoulders about the responsibilities in his future. Odin depended so much on his only son to become the next King and give his Kingdom glory he kept fierce control and protection over him. Morgana thought that Odin cared more about his honour and the future of his Kingdom than his son, until he was killed in a duel that he felt forced into. When Odin was told his son was dead he didn't speak for weeks and was never the same again. Even now, years later, Morgana could still see the bitter sadness that had been burned into his eyes. Odin never said he blamed himself, but Morgana knew he did, and she couldn't help but blame him too.

The King's ward decided to focus on the patterns on the flags and the details of the tapestries hanging around her, which she noticed were starting to fade and fray around the edges, to avoid talking to any of the people surrounding her.

Unfortunately this evening, it wasn't going to work.

"Morgana!" A harsh, male voice carried through the Hall, she could feel the pins in her hair pulling mercilessly at her scalp as she turned her head and saw Odin standing with who she guessed was a noble, beckoning her towards him. She put on the best fake smile she could as she approached. "Morgana, I would like to introduce you to Lord Kasim," said Odin, "your future husband."

There was suddenly a fierce battle inside Morgana's mind as she tried to keep herself calm, to keep smiling and not show any dread or fear that she felt inside. Instead she put all her concentration into giving her future husband a polite bow.

Lord Kasim was a huge man, over six feet tall. He had brown hair that had been combed and slicked back, unlike his beard, which was a lighter shade of brown and was tangled like the overgrown brambles Morgana could see outside her bedroom window. His eyes were dark and he gave a small smile at the sight of his new wife, which Morgana could tell was fake, she had had plenty of fake smiling practice herself. Kasim wore bright blue robes made of rich material, but Morgana could already tell the calming colour clashed with his personality. He looked his future wife up and down while a blank-faced servant re-filled his goblet with red wine, which he was holding in his right hand.

"A pleasure," he said in a low voice. Morgana held out a hand for him to kiss, she felt his beard scratch at her skin as he did so and tried not to grimace.

_Don't judge him yet, _Morgana warned herself, _he might be nice, he could be a good husband, you just don't know that yet and if not, there could still be a way out._

"The pleasure is all mine," she replied in her sweetest voice possible. She could see out of the corner of her eye Odin was smiling, at least she was doing something right.

Kasim smiled as he continued to observe Morgana's face and figure with his dark eyes. She was already beginning to feel very uncomfortable and had no idea what to say next. What do you say to the man you're being forced to marry?

Fortunately, Odin was on hand to continue the conversation. "Morgana has been looking forward to meeting you ever since I told her the good news, isn't that right, my dear?" He said, emphasising the 'dear'.

Morgana wasn't sure if she could manage to say such a blatant lie, so she smiled and nodded instead. This seemed to satisfy the two men. She had the horrible sensation that she was a cow at a market which two men had just bought and were considering whether she would be any use or if she should go to the butchers.

"I have to admit my Lord I was a little apprehensive at your suggestion of marrying your ward, but now I have met her I feel a little more...confident." Kasim talked slowly, as if he was examining every word closely before he said it. Morgana's jaw was beginning to hurt in her effort to keep her fake smile.

"Well I knew you were looking to marry, and Morgana was in desperate need for a husband. I thought you two would be a good match." Odin said happily.

"Desperate?" Morgana blurted out before she could stop herself.

Odin gave her a warning look, "Well, I thought there was certainly a _need_ for you to get married soon." He said.

"And she's not getting any younger," Kasim added, the two men chuckled in agreement. Morgana could feel her cheeks burning and she couldn't keep up her smile any more.

"In that case, I hope I won't let you down," Morgana said coldly.

There was a pause. Kasim was looking at her carefully, as if trying to work out what her words truly meant. Odin cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, at least you managed to meet before the wedding day, I feel more confident about the marriage now. Unless you have any doubts Lord Kasim, shall we keep the date for next week?"

Morgana was amazed she was still standing as the King's words hit her like a stampeding horse. "Next, next week?" She stuttered, her face drained of colour.

Odin and Kasim looked at each other as if they couldn't understand why she was looking so upset and shocked. "Yes, Lord Kasim will soon be going on campaign and we agreed it would be best if you married before he went away, didn't I tell you?" Odin asked.

"No, you didn't." Morgana growled. She had never felt so angry in her life.

Kasim raised an eyebrow, "You should not talk to your King like that, my Lady," he said.

"Forgive me," Morgana snapped, all facade forgotten. "I was merely surprised the wedding was so soon. Excuse me, my Lords, I am feeling unwell, I think I should return to my chamber." And she turned to leave.

"You can't leave Morgana, you haven't even eaten!" Odin pointed out.

"I'm not hungry," Morgana said, not caring how bitter she sounded, as for the second time in two days she stormed out the Great Hall.

For the past twenty four hours she had tied to convince herself she could find a way out of this, or it at least wouldn't be as bad as she feared, but she was wrong. Her hands were chained and there was no escape from her future, which was now just a week away.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and Reality

_To those who have waited for his chapter - thank you for your patience :) _

_I know some of you have been asking for the Mergana in this story, but please be patient. Merlin and Morgana will of course meet but first I want to give you an insight into Morgana's AU life and what caused her to run away. __In the meantime I have plenty of other fully-fledged Merlin/Morgana stories which you are welcome to read if you can't wait :)_ However there is a little bit of Mergana in this update to keep you going...

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter :) only two reviews for the last update! :(_

* * *

Chapter 4

Dreams and Reality

_"Feels like living in a dream,_

_From which I cannot wake."_

_- Epica, Avalanche._

Morgana stared down at her hands, ashamed that they were shaking. What would her father say if he saw her in such terror? He pictured him, with his kind eyes and comforting smile, kneeling down to her height and taking her hands in his.

_My brave little girl, you must not let fear overcome you. You need to be strong, not just for me but for yourself. And I'll always be here for you, remember?_

That was the last time she saw him, last time she heard his soft, gentle voice, before he went off to battle. And never came home.

"But Daddy, you're not here anymore. How can I be strong without you?" Morgana muttered to herself. A tear fell onto her shaking hands. She took a deep breath. She would still be brave for him, she would try her very best for her father.

The past week had passed like a blurred dream, but not one Morgana wished to stay in. She wanted nothing better than to wake up as she watched the preparations for her wedding going on around her. She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to have this dream, this nightmare. But she couldn't wake up, because it was reality.

"My father would not have allowed this," Morgana remembered telling Odin the day she had been told she would marry. But then he reminded her, with his cold eyes and stern face, that he was no longer here.

_Oh Daddy, why did you have to leave me, and leave me with a man like him no less?_ _Did you think he wouldn't do this to your little girl? Because thanks to him this time tomorrow I shall be a married woman, and I still haven't woken up._

But her father had promised he would always be there for her, and perhaps even in death he still was, he just couldn't protect her from everything in the land of the living so he couldn't save her from this fate or the reality that felt so surreal.

Morgana took deep, steady breath and tried to think clearly and sensibly. Shaking hands and falling tears would not stop her wedding. It was late, darkness had set in long ago and Gwen had already gone to bed, she needed her rest too. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, whether she wanted it or not.

Morgana had tried her best not to pick fights over the past week, she didn't want to make her situation worse than it already was. She silently watched Odin order decorations and boss around servants as the Great Hall transformed around her. It would certainly be a beautiful wedding, and not one Morgana would forget, even though this was a dream she longed to have fade away.

There was going to be hundreds people there, watching her as she pledged an oath to be with Kasim for the rest of her life, the guests names were unknown to her though. She would be getting married to a stranger in front of strangers.

What was it like, married life? In all the years Morgana had never stopped to ask the wife of a married servant or noble what it was like to be bound to someone in such a way. She only had vague ideas of what was going to happen: on her wedding night, the next after, the next month and the many months after that. She hated feeling so clueless and didn't like the uneasy feeling that spread through her veins as she imagined a life like Kasim. He had visited a few times while the wedding was being planned, but had mostly ignored Morgana. Was he angry at the way she had acted at the feast, or was he merely practicing for married life?

_Snap out of it Morgana, these thoughts aren't helping!_

Only tomorrow would tell her what the rest of her life would be like, but Morgana refused to spend a whole sleepless night sitting around her chamber or pacing and up down thinking about it. Time would pass much quicker if she slept.

Morgana had considered other options and she thought them through once more as she climbed into bed. She could make herself sick, do something to delay the wedding, but Odin and Kasim would persist, and sooner or later she would be married anyway. She also thought about running away, but for Morgana that would be a last resort, as it would only make a bad situation worse. The shame that would descend upon the King, her future husband and herself if she did such a thing would be unforgivable in the eyes of Odin and Kasim, and Gwen might be affected by her disappearance too. They might blame her or interrogate her and after all that Gwen had helped her with she couldn't let her friend down.

No, Morgana would have to go ahead with the marriage. If she tried anything she would make things even more worse. She had discussed her future options with Odin; she would be allowed to take Gwen with her and Emre, her horse and only other friend in the world, she would also be able to take all the possessions with her to her new home. Kasim had his own castle and grounds, so life would be comfortable, if only in a material sense. If Morgana behaved, Kasim might agree to give her plenty of freedom to do what she wanted too, and at least she would no longer have regular arguments with Odin.

It wasn't Morgana's choice to marry, but it was still her choice to make what she wanted out of the life she had been given.

With these slightly more comforting thoughts, Morgana found herself drifting to sleep.

* * *

Morgana knew she was dreaming, yet at the same time it felt so real, more real in fact than the idea of her getting married. Even though for some reason Morgana felt afraid in her dream, as if she was trapped, something told her she would much rather continue living in this dream world than in her nightmare-like reality.

Everything around her was hazy, but she could tell she was in a forest. Tall shapes of different shades of brown and green loomed around her, and there were spots of blinding sunlight when she looked up. She realised she was kneeling on the ground, but she didn't know why, she could feel the soft, cold earth between her fingers. Morgana also had the feeling that she was not alone, that there were people surrounding her who she couldn't see, but for some reason that thought didn't scare her.

Her dream self felt totally lost, but strangely being lost felt like a good thing, as if something good was going to come out of being lost.

Suddenly Morgana heard voices around her, but she couldn't see where they were coming from and she couldn't understand what they were saying. They were muffled as if she had covered her ears with a pillow, but she could tell they were irritated, arguing about something, but what? She had a nasty feeling it had something to do with her, yet these were not the voices of Odin or Kasim, the voices definitely belonged to men but they were new to Morgana. She was surrounded by strangers.

A rational thought told the dreaming Morgana that she should get up and run, how did she know if these strangers were friends or enemies? She wasn't safe. But for some reason she stayed kneeling on the soft earth, breathing in a cold breeze that fluttered past her face, still unafraid of her fate.

Suddenly, there was another man's voice, louder and angrier than the others around her, but at the same time she could tell it was a gentle soul that spoke the words she couldn't quite understand. The new voice seemed to speaking to the other men, who quietened. Morgana remained kneeling as she heard footsteps approaching and the new man appeared, directly before her.

Morgana couldn't see the face of the person who stood before her, he was just a shimmering, black shape, but she somehow felt that she knew him. And there was a feeling inside her, one she had never felt for anyone before. Her heart leapt, not with fear or surprise, but with joy. She felt so pleased and relieved to see this man, but why? How did she even know him? This was a stranger, she couldn't even see his face, so why did the knowledge that he was with her banish every worry from her mind?

Sometimes, Morgana had dreams where she met people before they had actually appeared in court. It terrified her, how the faces that loomed out of her in a dream world appeared in reality, sometimes doing the same thing she had seen them do in the dream. Such a thing was impossible, yet it happened. She secretly wished she could have dreamed about Kasim, so she would know more about her future husband, but on the other hand she didn't want to, because these strange dreams terrifying, as they could only mean one thing, but how could they? How was it possible for her to have those powers?

Morgana could tell now she was having one of those dreams, it felt so real and she was so sure she knew who this person was, even though he was a stranger. It made no sense, she didn't know where she was or why, she didn't know what was happening or who the people were around her, yet she still wasn't afraid. The name of the person who was standing in front of her, who was making her heart flutter like a trapped butterfly, was right on the tip of her tongue, and she knew if he just came a little closer she would see his face and know for sure who he was.

The silhouette took a step forward.

And Morgana awoke with a jolt.

She lay there, staring at the ceiling, panting as if she had run a mile and feeling as if she hadn't slept at all. It was the most peculiar dream she had ever had, yet she wanted nothing better than to sink back into it. She didn't want to be back in the reality of forced marriages and miserable Kings, she wanted to be with the stranger she somehow knew.

But in her last moments of sleep Morgana remembered the man's name, and as she jumped awake she whispered his name to the darkness:

"_Merlin."_


	5. Chapter 5: The Feast

Chapter 5

The Feast

_"If I hurt you so much,_

_Then where's the blood, where's the blood?"_

_- Delain, Where's the Blood._

It was as if the sun had taken a fine paintbrush and had gently painted the sky a pale orange, which sunk into a blood red as Morgana stood at the entrance of the castle, watching the silhouette of five horses coming closer. She composed herself, brushing down her dark blue dress and keeping any nervousness or concern from her eyes. She had had it easy so far, being a wife, now things were going to become more difficult, because her husband was coming home to stay.

The morning after Morgana's wedding to Kasim, he had saddled his horse and left with nothing more than a brief goodbye. This was why the King had wanted them to marry so soon, because Kasim had to go on campaign around the borders of the land, and Odin and Kasim had agreed that it would be better if he had a wife to come home to afterwards. The wedding itself had gone well, although most of it was a blur to Morgana, however she had not run away at the last moment or made herself ill, she stood tall and dignified as she walked down the Great Hall in a slim white dress beautifully embroidered with gold patterns.

_Do not let them know you're afraid. Show them what they're letting themselves in for, a woman who will not easily be broken._ Morgana told herself over and over as she entered the Great Hall and minutes later pledged to stay with a stranger for the rest of her life. She did not like the smile on Kasim's face as he slipped the wedding ring on her finger.

A great feast occurred that night, and when Morgana received her first letter from her husband days later, which was brief and merely announced that soon he would be coming home, she had been told to create another feast for him and his fellow nobles on their return. That had kept her busy, she had never had so many servants at her disposal that she had to order around. She was nervous at first, but Gwen helped, and the servants obeyed without question.

Morgana had noticed that Kasim's servants were not like Gwen. They smiled little and kept their eyes fixed to the ground when she spoke, as if they were afraid of her. Some acted indifferent to her presence, as if they disapproved of the fact that their Lord had a new wife, and it annoyed her. If it was bad enough she had been forced into this new life, she had not been welcomed into it. She didn't want to create any more enemies. But Gwen told her not to worry, so she tried her best not to.

Before she knew it however the feast was ready, and now Morgana watched, not noticing the slight chill in the air, as her new husband came home.

Kasim's horse and his men slowed to a trot as they came closer to the castle. Morgana tried to work out the look on their faces, had their campaign gone as planned? Were they happy, indifferent, angry? She just hoped, however they felt about their trip, the feast would be to their liking.

Finally Kasim pulled his horse to a stop before his home and his new wife, he barely looked at her as he called for a servant to collect the horses. Morgana made a stiff bow as Kasim climbed off his horse and stood before her.

"Good evening, my Lord, did you have a successful trip?" Morgana asked in a voice that sounded strangely alien.

Kasim shrugged, "It could have been worse, it was only a patrol after all," he admitted, he appeared more interested in watching the servants come to take away the horses rather than his wife. Kasim's fellows certainly seemed to be pleased to have reached their destination, they called loudly to each other and laughed heartily as they jumped off their horses. For some reason the happy faces unnerved Morgana rather than comforted her.

"The feast is ready for you my Lord, when you are." She told her husband politely.

"Good," Kasim nodded. Morgana smiled, a genuine one this time, at least it seemed she had done something right. "We shall go straight there I think, lead the way."

The Great Hall in Kasim's castle was smaller than Odin's one, as was most other things in Morgana's new home, but she knew this was still a comfortable life and she should be grateful for it. She silently lead Kasim and his fellows to the Great Hall, which already had food laid out on a long, oak table and a fire crackling merrily in a fire place at the other end of the Hall, beside it a few minstrels started playing some lively music.

Kasim's men seemed even more excited at the sight of food and drink, and quickly took their places at the table without hesitation. Morgana watched their faces carefully. Most of them were young men, some of them she recognised from past feasts and others that were new to her. Their eyes gleamed in the flickering light and their laughter echoed off the walls, they appeared to be friendly towards each other, but ignored her. Morgana decided to ignore them back as she took her place at the head of the table along with Kasim. The smell of food helped bring back her appetite and forget about the men around her.

"Let the feast begin!" Kasim called, it was the happiest Morgana had ever seen him, he talked and laughed heartily as he quickly swallowed down a goblet of wine and called to a nearby servant for another, before tucking into a leg of lamb before him. His friends cheered at his words and followed suit.

Morgana decided to focus more on her food than on the conversations around her. They were mainly about the events on Kasim's trip and jousting competitors and she knew it was better to keep quiet unless she was spoken to. However her mind couldn't help but scorn the men around her, Morgana was sure they would not act the same way if the King was sitting beside them as she watched a chicken leg bone fly over someone's shoulder. The wine was disappearing quickly and as it did so more food flew across the table and the men's voices grew louder. Morgana decided it would help the evening pass quicker if she too helped herself to great mouthfuls of her wine.

"So, Lady Morgana!" Called one of the men a few places down from her. She guessed he was in his early twenties with short brown hair and a clean shaven face, he was the first person so far to address her. "How has life been treating you as Kasim's wife?"

Morgana forced herself to smile, "Well." She said. This seemed to satisfy the young man, and Kasim patted her on the shoulder, she thought she had done well but when she looked into his eyes she could tell Kasim was not happy. She supposed she should have sounded more convincing, she kept her head down and helped herself to more wine.

Soon most of the food had disappeared and Morgana's large goblets of wine were not helping her mood. She felt light headed and irritated as the men around her got even louder as they drank even more wine. However she was sure the evening would be over oon and she might just be able to get through the feast and would be able to excuse herself from the Great Hall as the minutes ticked closer to the new dawn.

Fortunately, Morgana left the Great Hall sooner than she expected, but the reasons for it and the consequences were something that she would repeat in her dreams and long to change.

"Fine servants you have here!" Cried out one of the men on the far end of the table, with a dark tangled beard and dark eyes like Kasim, as a female servant who was wearing a wimple and carrying some empty plates walked past. "Let's see your pretty hair!"

To Morgana's horror, the man reached out and grabbed the servant's arm, his free hand reaching for her wimple. The young woman looked just as shocked and also a little scared, while the other men, including Kasim, roared with laughter. She just about managed to keep hold of the plates as she pulled herself out of the man's grip and hurriedly walked away, her eyes glistening with tears. Morgana felt a pang of sympathy for the silent servant, while the men around her continued to laugh and pounded the table.

But things were about to get a lot worse.

"That's very true!" Cried another man, just as Gwen walked past with a jug of wine. Morgana immediately tensed, she had asked Gwen to help with the preparations of the feast and to serve the food and drinks, she would not have her friend suffer embarrassment or shame because of her. But before Morgana could say or do anything and before Gwen could move out of the man's reach, he reached down and grabbed the hem of her dress.

Morgana leapt out of her chair. Her plate and goblet clattered to the floor, red wine spilling on the ground like blood. It made such a racket many turned around to see the cause of such a noise, and those who didn't were soon distracted from the entertainment by Morgana's cry:

"Leave her alone!"

It went deadly silent, even the minstrels stopped playing to stare. No one dared laugh any more, the man let go of Gwen's dress and she ran out the room. Morgana felt a fire of rage burning up inside her, and she had a feeling they could see it in her eyes, for the men closer to her looked shocked and afraid of such unlady-like behaviour, it seemed suddenly everyone had remembered Morgana was still in the room. When she looked down at Kasim's face she saw only fury.

Without another word, Morgana stormed out the room. The only sound were her shoes clicking on the stone cold floor as the men watched her go. As soon as she slammed the great oak door behind her she heard the music play up again and more laughter, though it sounded more subdued than it had been a few minutes ago.

Morgana didn't hesitate or look back as she headed straight for her chamber. She didn't see Gwen on the way and she wasn't waiting for her in her room, but Morgana decided she would see her friend in the morning, she probably just wanted to hide away and forget about what had just happened. Morgana couldn't blame her, she wanted to do the same thing.

She slammed the door to her chamber and sat on the bed, her chest heaving and her head still swimming from the wine. At least the rage inside her was starting to die away now she was far away from the men in the Great Hall. She just prayed not every night in this castle was going to be like this, she hoped this merely happened because the men were excited to have finished their campaign and emotions were heightened. She supposed she should talk to Kasim to make sure such a thing wouldn't happen again, surely he too was embarrassed of his friend's behaviour?

Morgana wasn't sure how long she sat alone in her chamber, enjoying the silence and letting her rage steadily die down. Her chamber was a comfortable room, it had all of her old possessions from Odin's castle and a new, large bed with finely embroidered sheets and a small fireplace in the corner which was crackling merrily. Kasim had his own chamber, but Morgana knew some nights he would come and stay in this room. However she didn't want to think about that at the moment, she had had too much trouble that night, she just wanted to try and calm her over-active mind.

Just as Morgana was considering going to bed and sleeping off this terrible night, Kasim burst into the room. She sat bolt upright and was stunned to see he was just as angry as she had been, perhaps more so.

"How_ dare_ you!" He roared. His face bright red, his hands balled up into fists. He seemed to fill the whole chamber. "How dare you embarrass me!"

Morgana stood up to face her husband, she was amazed at his reaction, she thought he might not care that his wife had left the Hall, she had hoped he might even be apologetic for the behaviour she had witnessed, but she had not expected him to be angry. "I had no wish to embarrass you," she snapped, "I was only protecting my friend."

"Your friend? She's a servant!" Kasim spat. Even though he was a few feet away from her, Morgana could smell the wine on his breath.

"And you had no right to treat her in such a way!" Morgana retorted, the wine she had had that evening muffling the voice in her head that was telling her this was dangerous.

"I have _every_ right! She is _my_ servant now! And you are _my _wife, you will obey me when I say this must never happen again!" Kasim roared, taking a step towards Morgana, but she stood her ground.

"I have a right to conserve my dignity, where was yours? You acted like animals this evening, you should be ashamed, I am ashamed to be your wife!" Morgana screamed back at him.

With a roar like a furious lion, Kasim raised his fist. Before Morgana realised what was happening, before she could get away, her nose exploded with pain as Kasim punched with such force she fell to the ground. The wine could not mask the pain that rocked through her face and it took her every effort to stop tears falling. Kasim stood over her, panting with rage, his hands still curled into fists. Morgana felt hot blood trickle from her nose and wondered if he was going to attack her again.

But Kasim lowered his hands and his breathing steadied. The only sound Morgana could hear was her own blood pounded in her ears and the crackling of the fire. Morgana clutched her nose as blood dripped onto to the floor. Kasim did nothing but stare at her, she tried to work out the emotion in his eyes, was he shocked or regretful that he had just struck his wife? Did he care that she was sitting before him, her hands covered in her own blood as she tried to stem the flow from her nose?

The silence seemed to stretch on for an age. Morgana's heart thudded in her chest as she waited for her husband's next move, finally he spoke.

"You will not leave this chamber tonight," Kasim muttered. He turned and walked away from his still bleeding wife, his fists still clenched. He slammed the door behind him and in the silence that followed Morgana heard a key turn in the lock.

* * *

_I considered putting at the beginning of this chapter a warning that there would be some domestic abuse, but then of course you'd know what happened before you read it! So I hope you don't mind, if you do then let me know and next time if a similar thing happens in this story I will warn you first._

_Anyway, not the best chapter so far but I hope you liked it all the same :)_

_Please review :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Golden Eyes

_Apologies for the delayed update, Uni work has officially set in and there's a lot to do!_

_I'm afraid to say I'm going to be taking a short break from this story, I WILL be continuing it and hopefully it won't be long before I get back to it once more, but now term's began I have decided I want to finish another fanfiction - a Harry Potter story - first, as it only has a few chapters left. After that I will hopefully be able to give this story more of my attention :)_

_In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews have been a little low for the last couple of updates so please let me know what you think of the chapter :)_

* * *

Chapter 6

Golden Eyes

_"If he raises his hand again__  
__She'll find her freedom in killing him__.__"_

_- Disturbed, Facade_

"Let me just take a closer look at it-"

"No please, Gwen, I'm fine-"

"But if it's broken-"

"No, I'm _fine!_"

Morgana didn't mean to snap the last word as she ducked out of Gwen's reach, who looked alarmed but also worried at her Lady's reaction. Morgana tried to calm herself. Her nose was still pounding from the night before and it was still bruised and swollen, but as soon as Gwen saw her she realised what had happened and immediately said it was her fault that it had happened. Morgana denied it and had already assured her maidservant it was not broken. She had spent a sleepless, painful night thinking about what Kasim had done to her, now she wanted nothing more than to take her mind off the pain.

"Sorry, I, I just don't want to talk about it," Morgana mumbled, coming back into arms reach. "I think it's just best if we leave it alone for now. I would much prefer it if you sorted my hair out instead." She suggested.

Gwen didn't look particularly convinced but she nodded. Morgana turned her back on Gwen so she could comb through her hair. This was much more relaxing and comforting than Gwen trying to prod her nose. Morgana closed her eyes and breathed deeply, but the silence unnerved her a little.

"Come now Gwen, why the silence? Surely you have some gossip to share!" She said in an over-enthusiastic tone, but she didn't want her friend to know how much physical and emotional pain she was in. She wanted nothing more than things to go back to normal.

"Well, have you heard about the outlaws?" Gwen asked, she still sounded concerned, but was willing to help Morgana take her mind off her face.

"Outlaws? No, not a thing, what outlaws?" Morgana asked, immediately taking an interest in some mysterious news that was outside this castle, which she felt was quickly turning into a prison.

"A group of people on the run from Camelot, at first just one man was outlawed but more joined him and they say the number is growing, they travel around borders of countries and it's rumoured they can't settle anywhere because of what they are," Gwen explained.

"What are they?"

"Sorcerers."

The conversation was having the opposite affect that Morgana had hoped for. Instead of taking her mind off her life, it had thrown her back into painful reality and the memory of her dream.

These people were on the run, feared and despised by so many because of what they were.

Was Morgana the same thing as them?

"So what are people doing about the outlaws?" She asked, deciding she might as well know the fate of the people who carried the same curse as her.

Gwen shrugged, "They don't pose any immediate danger at the moment, so I think they're leaving them be. They've been occasionally spotted stealing food but they have never been caught and the leader assures people that they are harmless."

"Who's their leader?"

"Someone called Merlin, that's all I know...Morgana, are you all right?"

Morgana suddenly found herself sitting on the bed, her eyes gazing into nothingness, her face drained of colour, her heart fluttering as it had done in her dream, when she had met someone called Merlin...

How could this be? How was it possible?

She tried to assure herself it was just a dream, but it had felt so real and she had never heard of the name Merlin before she had had her dream...

"Morgana, can you hear me?"

Morgana looked up quickly and forced herself to smile. "Yes, I'm fine, sorry Gwen, I'm just feeling a little tired."

Gwen's expression of fear and worry immediately turned to one of understanding and sympathy. "You did have a troubling night. I'm so sorry it happened my Lady."

Morgana sighed, she didn't want the conversation to turn back to the night before, but it seemed it couldn't be avoided. "It's all right Gwen, there's no need to apologise, you're not the one who should be apologising," she added through gritted teeth.

"Has he not spoken to you at all since it happened?" Asked Gwen, sitting on the bed beside her.

Morgana shook her head. "I haven't even seen him." She was surprised Kasim had the courtesy of unlocking her chamber door so she could come and go as she pleased, even though Morgana didn't feel like going anywhere. Perhaps it was a sign that he did feel guilty, but he was too cowardly to come and admit that he had made a mistake, he didn't want to see the physical damage that he had caused.

"He's probably too ashamed," Morgana mumbled, more to herself than to Gwen as she stared down at her hands.

"I should hope so too," Gwen said, "what he did to you...it makes him a monster, not a man." Morgana had never heard her friend speak like that before, and the surprise must have registered on her face, for Gwen added, "I mean it, I'll never forgive him for what he did to you, just because you were standing up for a friend."

Morgana nodded in agreement, "He cares more about his pride than his wife or friendship, clearly. I thought living with Odin was bad, but Kasim...he is much worse."

"You should tell the King," Gwen suggested.

"Would he really care though?" Morgana asked, "he probably said I deserved it," she added. If her father was here he would have been so angry to see her treated like this he would have definitely done something to punish Kasim, and would probably take Morgana away from him so she would never see him again. But Odin would take the side of her husband.

"You didn't deserve any of this," said Gwen, taking her friend's hand.

Morgana put on a brave smile, "Thank you Gwen, I don't know what I'd do without you. To know that a friend like you is here for me, makes it a lot easier being married to that pig."

"He certainly acts like a pig when he's drunk," Gwen added, and the two of them laughed. Morgana was amazed how even now Gwen knew the right words to say that could comfort her.

Unfortunately, neither of them realised that Kasim was standing right outside the chamber door, and had heard every word.

* * *

"You can't do this!"

"Yes I can, Morgana, this is my house."

"But she's _my_ servant!"

Kasim turned to face his wife, eyes cold as stone. "Not anymore."

Morgana wanted to scream with rage, but that would solve nothing. She had returned from dinner alone to see Gwen walking out of her chamber with a few of her possessions, tears running down her cheeks, explaining between shaky breaths that she had been dismissed.

"Let me talk to him," Morgana had begged her, "please, don't leave!"

"If I'm not out by sunset, he'll have me arrested," Gwen explained with the bravest smile she could muster. "He's made his decision, I don't have a choice."

"But where will you go?"

Gwen shrugged, her eyes shining with tears which she desperately tried to blink away. "My father lives in Camelot, I might go there, there's always someone looking for a maid."

Morgana wanted to beg Gwen to stay, she wanted to demand what she would could do without her best friend and a monster as a husband, she thought desperately of something that could remedy the situation.

But there was nothing. Gwen couldn't go against the word of Kasim and neither could she. She didn't want her friend to feel guilty for abandoning her when it wasn't her fault, so she had to stay strong.

"I'll talk to him, don't give up hope until I've spoken to him. Don't go far because I might be calling you back," Morgana had said.

Gwen gave a small, disbelieving smile. "I'll miss you," she had whispered.

"I'll miss you too," Morgana replied, and neither could hold back their tears as they shared a final hug.

Once Gwen had left Morgana had stormed straight to Kasim, ordering him to change his mind, her rage almost out of control. But he had made his final decision.

"What does it matter anyway? You can get another servant," Kasim said bitterly.

"She wasn't just a servant, she was my _friend_!" Morgana snapped.

Kasim shrugged as if it was nothing. "You and your friends shouldn't have been saying such things about their master then, or else maybe she could have kept her position."

Morgana had had no idea Kasim knew the words he said, but now everything made sense. After being hit by her husband just the night before, Morgana should have known not to speak words of poison to Kasim, but she couldn't stop herself. It was as if this man was determined to ruin her life, and for what, pride? She was so angry she hissed the words before she thought twice about them:

"Now those words ring with truth more than ever. You are a pig."

Despite Kasim's mind no longer being clouded with wine, he still leapt up at these words and turned on Morgana. Less than two days he had been with his wife and she was already driving him to point of madness. He too couldn't control his temper.

"You will not speak to me like that!" He roared.

Morgana smirked. "I might have kept my mouth shut if you weren't such animals last night and chased my last friend away from me. But now I don't want to take orders from you. I said it last night and I will say it again: I am ashamed to have you as a husband."

Kasim made a noise like a furious tiger. Before he could stop himself and before Morgana could get out of his reach he had seized her by the throat. Her smirk had vanished and her anger was replaced by pure fear as she felt her husband's hot fingers tighten around her throat. She could still breathe, but for how much longer? He was so strong he was even lifted her a few inches of the ground.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me. Like. That. Again." He growled. Morgana wondered if Kasim was so angry he would actually kill his own wife.

Then something very strange and terrifying happened.

Morgana's eyes suddenly filled with gold and Kasim was lifted off his feet by some great invisible force, he dropped his wife with a cry as the force throw him across the room. He hit the chamber wall and landed on the ground with a crash. Dazed and confused, Kasim looked up at his wife, who was standing before him, panting heavily as if she had run a mile.

"Don't ever touch me again." She said, and her voice was cool and clear like a Queen giving an order to a peasant. It was something to respect and something to fear as the gold died away from her eyes.

Kasim didn't need telling twice. He scrambled to his feet and for the first time Morgana saw that he was afraid. But he didn't look at her as he stumbled out the room and slammed the door. Seconds later she heard a key turn in the lock.


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or Freedom

_Thanks to those who waited for this chapter :) my Harry Potter story is all finished so hopefully I can focus more on this story! I'm afraid this isn't a particularly eventful chapter and it's a shorter one, but the next few updates will be building up to Morgana running away, so I think it's needed. Hope you like it!_

_Please review :)_

* * *

Chapter 7

Truth or Freedom

_"Bound to your side I'm trapped in silence,_

_Just a possession."_

_- Apocolyptica, SOS (Anything But Love)._

As she gazed at the bleak sky, Morgana realised today was the one month's anniversary of her marriage to Kasim. But there was to be no celebration, there was not even a notification that there was an anniversary at all in the household. The Lady Morgana had not been seen out of her chamber for most of that month, mainly because she hadn't had a choice. Ever since she had accidentally revealed her magic to her husband, she had been locked away in her chamber. The door would only open when a maid came in to bring her food, three times a day, and make sure she had everything she needed.

When she was asked this, Morgana longed to say that no, she didn't have everything she needed, because she needed freedom but that had been torn away from her. For the first time, she didn't fear her magic, she longed for it. She wanted to be able to control it, to know how to use it, so she could blast the door open and run off into the night. But no, there hadn't been a glint of gold in her eyes since that fateful night. She even longed to have one of her strange dreams again, as it would tell her that the magic was still there, locked away inside her. But no, her sleeps had been dreamless. Morgana spent her empty hours sometimes trying to teach herself to pick a lock, every now and then wondering if she might only get her freedom when she found some way to unlock the door, or else she would rot in there forever.

In these moments Morgana tried to convince herself it could have been a lot worse. Kasim could have killed her on the spot for using magic against him, she could continue living in the rest of the castle but face possible physical harm from her own husband every day. He could have told everyone in the castle and all his friends, and they would mock her mutation and either despise her or make her do tricks for them like an exotic animal. At least she still had dignity.

But though these were true, Morgana also knew that things could be a lot, lot better, than being locked away in a chamber day and night. She sometimes wondered if this was what the rest of her life would be like. A decorated prison cell.

Today however, Morgana was in for a surprise. On her anniversary, she would have a glimpse of freedom.

The door to Morgana's chamber was suddenly unlocked and opened, making her jump and quickly turning from the window. There in the doorway stood her husband. He looked rather disgruntled about something, but she could see in his eyes, with a small sense of delight, that he was still afraid of her.

"King Odin is coming to visit today," he said as way of greeting.

That was not what Morgana had been expecting him to say. It took her a few seconds to realise her mouth was hanging open. She closed it quickly and composed herself. "And why do we owe the pleasure?" She asked.

"We've been married for a month, he wants to meet the happy couple and find out how we are doing." He replied, his eyes focused on the floor.

"Well you can tell him that I am doing fine, for someone who is being locked away like a prisoner," Morgana dared to say. She knew she was taking a risk and one wrong word could leave her with more bruises, or worse. But Kasim's fear and reluctance to step into the room had given her a little more power, she wondered if the man could feel guilt.

Kasim gave an irritated sigh, "There's no need to be like that, and you can tell him yourself." He opened the door wider.

Morgana eyed it with suspicion, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"If you behave when we meet the King, you won't have to stay locked in this chamber. I am prepared to give you another chance as my wife."

Morgana pushed away the feeling of joy that was rising in her chest. She still had to be Kasim's wife, and she could tell there was something her husband wasn't telling her. What was in it for him? "But what if I don't?" She questioned, "If I refuse to leave this room or tell Odin that the first night we spent together after your campaign you hit me?"

She was sure Kasim had flinched at the word 'hit', and for a moment she wondered if he did regret what he had done, but he composed himself quickly and said, "Then you will stay in this room, and I will tell the King how his ward somehow is able to throw a man across the room with just a gold light in her eyes."

So that would be the price for Morgana misbehaving, this was the decision she had to make. The truth or freedom. But Morgana knew that she had no choice. She couldn't risk Odin finding out about her secret, she dreaded to think what he might do to her. Use her as a weapon? Have her executed on the grounds of treason? He would probably never forgive her, and he would probably say Kasim was right to punish her and lock her away and should continue to do so.

Regretfully, Morgana nodded. "Fine, take me to the King, and I promise I'll behave." She said through gritted teeth. "Just as long as you keep your promise too."

Kasim didn't reply, but when he turned away and left her once more, the door remained open.

* * *

Just over an hour later, Morgana was making her way down to the Great Hall. She thought she would be relieved to see more of the castle now she had her freedom, but her home still seemed eerily unfamiliar.

She heard Odin and Kasim talking loudly and joking as she approached the Great Hall, both had their backs to her, she hesitated by the doorway and knocked. Both men turned round to see her standing there.

"Ah Morgana, late as usual." Kasim said light-heartedly, as if this was a little joke him and his wife shared often between themselves. Morgana smiled but did not laugh.

"I wanted to look my best for my King," she replied in what she hoped was a similar light-hearted voice and she walked into the Hall, bowed to the King and joined her husband's side. She hated how she had to act. Like an obedient dog following its master. How she would love to turn round and bite them, how she longed to run away from both masters. But she felt chained to their side.

"And you are looking well Morgana, has Kasim been treating you well?" Odin asked. He looked just the same as he always did, Morgana supposed little had changed in his world in the past month, but for her it had been turned upside down.

"Yes, my Lord," Morgana said in an oddly high pitched voice. Her eyes bored unblinkingly into Odin's and she pursed her lips. She might not be able to say to him what her husband had been doing, but perhaps she could still tell him. She longed for the bruises to still be around her neck from where Kasim had tried to strangle her, she wished she still had her bruised nose so the King could see she was not being treated as well as she claimed. Then he would see what her life was really like, then he would realise not all was well.

But time had healed the visual wounds, and now all she could do was hope that Odin could sense that something was wrong. He had known Morgana for years, she was the closest thing he had to a daughter, surely he would be able to see that she was lying, that her eyes were pleading with him. Perhaps there was still some faint mark of mistreatment that he could spot.

But Odin saw nothing. Instead he smiled and said, "It's good to know that someone is taking care of my ward, and are you two happy together?"

"We couldn't be happier, it has only been a month but things are going well," Kasim replied before Morgana could respond.

Odin's eyes glanced at Morgana once more as he said in a voice as icy as his eyes, "It's good to know someone can control her."

As the conversation followed, the King's ward silently despaired. For one, desperate moment Morgana thought she could have told the King that something was terribly wrong, and maybe he would have done something about it. But no. He only saw what he wanted to see, and he would not help his ward. Even if he realised she was being mistreated, he would tell himself that she deserved it, and Kasim would back up the lies.

In that moment Morgana realised that if she wanted to survive her marriage and if she wanted to avoid imprisonment, she would have to do it alone.


	8. Chapter 8: Reasons

_Another short chapter today, and a year has passed since we last saw Morgana. We're getting closer and closer to the event we saw in the 1st chapter and in this update we have a hint of what both our beloved characters have been up to during the year..._

_Hope you enjoy! Only 1 review for the last chapter :(_

* * *

Chapter 8

Reasons

_"Summer has come and past, the innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when September ends."_

_- Green Day, Wake Me Up When September Ends_

Merlin checked the sun once more. It was just beginning to descend across the sky and was shining in his face, causing him to put a hand across his eyes. There were no clouds that day and no wind fluttered the nearby trees, but there was definitely a chill in the air. Summer was coming to an end once more. Merlin knew that winter would be hard, but he had no other choice than to lower his head and battle through any storm they might come across. They survived last winter, there's no need to say they won't last through this one.

Merlin was used to things bearing down on his shoulders, ever since he had first come to Camelot and learnt about his destiny, but he had not felt so weighed down until he found himself leading a band of outlaws on a journey to try and survive the world around them. The world that hated them, the world in which even your closest friend could turn you away.

It had been over a year since Merlin had last set eyes on Arthur, but the memory of what happened still hurt.

Just then, a hand clamped down on his shoulder, making him jump. Merlin had thought for a moment that he was totally alone, but when he looked around, he realised that there was one good thing about his situation. He was never without friends now.

"Are you sure about this?" Gwaine asked, his brow furrowed with concern. An unusual sight to see, as Gwaine was usually the one to try and keep everyone's spirits up, but Merlin supposed all felt the fear of change. A new location, another winter on the way, new dangers to face.

Merlin turned his head back to the trees. "I'm sure," he said firmly. He didn't feel as sure as he sounded, but he wouldn't let his friends know how doubt and fear kept on threatening to overcome him. He had to stay strong for them.

"We didn't get a very warm welcome last time we went onto Odin's land," Gwaine pointed out.

"We don't get a warm welcome anywhere," Gilli muttered bitterly. Not much change there, young Gilli was always bitter, but who could blame him?

"We have to keep moving and this forest provides good food and shelter from the wind. Just as long as we keep our heads down, we should be fine. Besides, the further we go, the less severe winter will be," Merlin added. He couldn't help but shiver at the memory. They had chosen the wrong place to shelter from a winter that was crueler than others last year, it was hard to keep up fires and find enough food. Gilli aught a chill and fell ill, very ill, and in those coldest nights Merlin thought he wouldn't survive it. The young boy recovered but he never seemed quite the same, as if he was angry at everything in the world for what happened to him that winter. But what mattered was that he was standing here with him now and he was safe and well.

"Also I...I just have a good feeling about this place," Merlin admitted. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but he felt like he was being pulled towards the forest. Perhaps they will find salvation in the winter there after all.

"I've always trusted your judgement Merlin," Gwaine said, his typical grin returning, at least he sounded confident about it. "If you've got a good feeling about it, then that's good enough for me!" Merlin smiled, it was nice to have a friend who still had trust in you.

With that Gwaine strode towards the forest, quickly followed by Merlin, their three other companions and the chill of winter.

Morgana froze as she heard footsteps walking past. She listened intently, but gradually they faded into the distance and she quickly got back to work. She was getting better and better at this, every time she tried to pick the lock of her chamber. It took a while, but most of the time now she was successful. Every time she was locked in her chamber she would try to escape, she would wait until evening and then pick the lock, before spending the night sneaking around the castle, exploring it in the darkness with no one to stop or judge her, sometimes even creeping out to see her horse Emre, who was always pleased to see her.

Over a year had passed since Kasim had last hit Morgana and she had accidentally revealed her magic. That meant it had been over a year she had been married to him now. It felt like a century. On the anniversary of their wedding there was a feast, the first one Morgana had been to since that fateful night Kasim had first attacked her. Even the King was there along with many other nobles, but Morgana did not feel comfortable amongst the drinking and merriment. She feigned illness and left not long after it began, much to the disapproval of Kasim who knew that his wife was perfectly well. At least he no longer hit Morgana though, part of him was still afraid of her, so instead he started locking her away every time she did something he did not approve of.

It was as if Kasim was trying to hide the memory away that he had a wife. He didn't want the world to know what a disappointment she had been.

But Morgana didn't care. Her loneliness only made her more bitter, and therefore all the more determined to break the rules her husband had set down. She wasn't afraid of speaking back to him, as she knew the worst he could ever do now was lock her away, and then she would spend many productive hours working out how to escape. She had no friends in the castle any more, only Emre. Sometimes she would ride off without permission, not going far, just around Kasim's land, but he didn't approve and would lock her away for the rest of the week. It didn't matter though, because now at night she could go and see Emre whenever she pleased.

So, when Morgana thought about it, little had changed over the past year. She was just as uncontrollable as she was when she was first married to Kasim, he was still afraid of her and Odin was still oblivious to how she was being treated. Nothing new stood out in her mind as she lay awake, thinking of the life she was trapped within. Apart from one thing.

She had been dreaming about Merlin more than ever.

It was usually the same dream. Morgana found herself on the forest floor and there were strangers' voices around her, and then the man she knew as Merlin approached through the trees. Every time she was sure she was getting closer to seeing his face, but every time she woke up just before she saw his eyes. Every time it felt more and more real, and although they worried and confused Morgana, she sometimes longed to dive back into the dream. Because Merlin was there, and for some reason, that made it a lot better than the life she was currently living.

Morgana wished she could tell someone about her dreams, but there was no one she could trust. Gwen was far away, she hadn't heard from her in so long, and if she told the servants they wouldn't care. If she told her husband he would think her mad.

"I _need_ to find him, Emre, I have to find out more about him. Why is he in my dreams?" Morgana muttered to her horse sometimes when she went to see him at night. She would sometimes stay with Emre until the light of the sun started bleeding through the darkness and she had to head back to her chamber to catch up on some much needed sleep. Sleep that was haunted by the same man.

It was this night, when Morgana had been locked away for speaking back to Kasim and had resumed picking the lock after hearing the footsteps, that she realised the only way she would be able to find out about this strange Merlin, was if she left the castle for good and went out into the wide world to find him.

Only there was a problem. Morgana was afraid to leave the castle. The longer she stayed locked away, the more afraid she became of the outside world. What would she do, out there, on her own? She had no idea how to look after herself. As soon as Kasim would find out she was gone he would hunt her down, and he would never forgive her if he found her, he would take away the little freedom she had. She couldn't survive out in the wild, but how could she survive much longer in the castle?

Morgana knew that what she needed was a motive. A reason. Something to happen that would make her so angry and determined to leave she wouldn't think of the consequences. She would pack the few belongings she had, she would pick the lock and she would run out into the wide open world. She would not look back. But all she needed was a reason to take away her fear of the outside world.

Little did she know that in a few more weeks, and the time would come.


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

Chapter 9

Escape

_"I don't belong here, got to move on dear,_

_Escape from this afterlife."_

_- Avenged Sevenfold, Afterlife._

After hearing the footsteps a few weeks ago while trying to pick the lock, it should have warned Morgana that breaking out at night was more risky than she thought, that she was not the only one who could be wandering around the corridors after dark. But she did not heed the warnings, and her dreams were filled with nothing but the mysterious Merlin, so they could not tell her what was to come. Afterwards she would curse herself for not realising it had been going too well for too long, she should have known something was bound to go wrong sooner or later. But she didn't have time to think because she was already running. Running because her husband had found out her secret and was still unable to keep his temper.

It was a particularly chilly night when Morgana successfully picked the lock once more and crept out into the corridor. She was feeling peckish and was planning to head down to the kitchen for a midnight snack. It reminded her of the days when she was a child and she would do such things with Odin's son in the middle of the night. Back then it felt like nothing more than a game, but many things had changed since then. Usually Morgana did not wait to leave her chamber until much later in the evening, but due to her past successes she was feeling more confident, or more reckless. Kasim had also told her that he was going out for the night, she didn't know where because it was none of her business, but he would be staying at the home of a fellow noble and going hunting the next day, he would not be back for a while. Morgana was not invited but she didn't care. A whole castle to herself and not having to spend the whole day avoiding Kasim? She welcomed it, so it wasn't long after darkness fell that she sneaked out of her chamber that night.

At first things were going well. There were no servants about to question where their lady was going, and although Morgana regretted not putting anything on her feet to protect them from the freezing stone floor, she could move swiftly and silently. No one would realise that she had disappeared from her room once more.

Almost no one.

"Morgana, what are you doing?"

Morgana whipped around and could see through the dim her husband standing in the corridor, a shocked and confused look on his face as he stared at his bare-footed wife. She tried to act like she had nothing to feel guilty about.

"I'm just going for a walk around the castle," she said calmly, but her voice was slightly higher than usual. "I thought you already had left?" She added.

Kasim shook his head, "I'm not leaving for another ten minutes."

Morgana silently cursed her foolishness. Just because it was dark and Kasim said he was leaving at night, didn't mean he would be gone as soon as the sun had set. She had been too reckless and now she had been caught.

"I thought your chamber was locked," Kasim said, his voice tinged with anger now as well as confusion.

Morgana shrugged, "No, it was unlocked. Otherwise, how else would I have been able to get out?" She knew it was best not to tell him that she had learnt to pick the lock, or else he would have a guard outside her room every night. She couldn't tell through the dark if Kasim believed her or not. She tried to keep calm and knew the best thing to do was to keep her husband calm as well, but the longer Kasim stared at her and as the silence grew the quicker her heart thumped in her chest.

"I didn't give you permission to leave your room," he said slowly.

"I don't remember you giving me that order," Morgana retorted, she meant it to sound calm and innocent, but she was starting to panic and it came out as a snap.

"Get back in there," he growled.

But Morgana stayed her ground. Her foolishness was not over for the night. She was in enough trouble already, she decided she was going to be brave. "Why must I? I'm not doing harm standing out here, and besides, you said you'll be out all night, so I won't be disturbing you."

"That's not the point," Kasim snapped.

"Then what is?" Morgana demanded.

To her surprise, Kasim laughed. But it was not one filled with colour and light. It was dark, grey and bitter. "Odin was right, you are impossible to control. When will you learn to keep in your place? If I tell you to go back to your chamber, then you'll _go back!"_ The last words were spat out with anger and not a trace of laughter.

Still, Morgana stood her ground. "Perhaps if you treated me with a little more respect and didn't lock me away all the time, I would have learnt my place and wouldn't be wandering around in the castle at night," she pointed out.

"You've got to keep monsters in cages though," Kasim hissed.

Morgana stared at him, horrified. Even though she didn't care what her husband said, somewhere inside those words still hurt. "You think I'm a monster?" She asked in a whisper.

"What else are you?" Kasim snapped. It was dark but Morgana could tell his face had turned bright red, she could almost feel heat radiating off him. "You throw me across the room without even lifting a finger, just cold light in your eyes. You obey no word I say and you do not respect me, you insult me. You're wild, out of control, not even the King knew what to do with you. I don't know what made me think I could control you either, I must have been filled with wine when the proposal was offered. I just thought of the status you would give me, what people would say if they saw me with a wife such as yourself. But no, you put me through hell instead. Over a year I have been married to you and you're just as uncontrollable as you were before. You'll be more at home with the wolves in the forest then here."

"_I_ put _you_ through hell?" Morgana was so shocked and angry she struggled to even get the words out. "How do you think I feel? Locked away all the time, always being told what to do, never being able to leave this place when I wish to. I don't deserve to be caged and I'm sick of it. All my life I have been treated as nothing but property and all I've wanted to do is escape that and get some respect."

"You _are_ property." Kasim spat back. "That's all you'll ever be."

"Maybe," Morgna spoke now with deadly calm. "But I will never be _your _property."

She turned round and ran down the corridor.

Barely seconds later she heard the hurried footsteps of her husband chasing after her."Morgana, _Morgana_! Come back here!" But she ignored him and instead urged her legs to run faster.

Morgana raced down the corridors, she didn't know where she was going, but the further away she was from Kasim, the better. His cries echoed off the cold stone walls and she couldn't remember the last time she had seen or heard anyone so angry. She managed to get a glance over her shoulder but all she could see through the dim was a huge monster filling the corridor, charging after her with a terrifying roar. And it was catching up.

Morgana had just reached the top of a staircase when Kasim finally came within arm's reach of her. He snatched at the air and grabbed a handful of her hair. She screamed with shock and pain as she felt herself being pulled back by her hair and tried to fight against his grip. But when she managed to wrestle free of his grasp she lost her balance and with another cry Morgana found herself tumbling down the stairs.

Everything was a blur. Grey against grey against grey as the floor, ceiling and walls all turned upside down and inside out around Morgana as she tumbled down the stairs. Her arms reached out to grab hold of something that would stop her from falling, but she felt nothing but air and more pain. Finally she felt cold stone smack against her cheek as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. She felt like she had been falling for hours but really it was only a few seconds of shock and pain. She felt battered and bruised but she didn't think anything was broken. She had been lucky.

Just as Morgana thought about her luck, Kasim reached the bottom of the stairs. Without a word he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She cried out once more and tried to fight against his grip, but this time it was tenacious. He spoke no words and his face was in shadow as Morgana found herself being half dragged up the stone stairs again. Her legs felt weak from the shock of falling and she couldn't fight him anymore, but she shouted and screamed at him the whole way. Demanding to be let go, warning him of what would happen if someone told the King about this, even begging to be set free. Part of her was terrified of what he was planning to do to her next, realising how angry he must be, but at the back of her mind she also realised that he was probably just as panicked at seeing his wife tumbling down the stairs, and that was why he couldn't look at her.

Finally they reached Morgana's room once more, Kasim wrenched the door open and threw her in. She stumbled, almost falling again, but this time kept her balance. She turned to face him.

A fire lit up her chamber, and now Morgana could see how Kasim truly looked. He was still filled with rage but also fear. She had warned him once that he should never touch her again and not only had her pulled her hair and grabbed her arm, he had made her fall down the stairs. He could have killed her. She imagined the way she must look in the firelight, with her bruised arms and face and dishevelled clothes and hair. He would know that he had caused that.

There was a long pause as Kasim breathed heavily like an angry bull. He didn't know what to do now and Morgana was uncertain as well. She couldn't try to run again, she might not be so lucky as to escape with only a few bruises. She wondered if the servants had heard her cries, what were they thinking? Why weren't they coming to help? Did no one care? Kasim didn't care about her, but he cared about his reputation, and if anyone found out what he had done that night, that he could have killed his wife, he would be in disgrace.

At last, he spoke. "I'm still leaving tonight. I need time away from you, I need time to put myself back together," he said, and Morgana was surprised with his honesty. Even he knew that his temper had got the better of him this night. "But I am coming back first thing tomorrow morning and you will not have left this room. Then we will talk about what just happened. Do you understand?"

Before Morgana could reply, to say that she understood perfectly well what he said but couldn't understand why he did not even apologise for attacking her or give a clue of what he was feeling apart from fear and anger, he turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. In the silence Morgana heard the key turn in the lock.

Morgana remained standing in the middle of her chamber, frozen to the spot, panting as if she had run the length of the whole castle. Her legs still felt shaky, her arm throbbed from Kasim's grip and she could already feel a bruise forming on her cheek, but adrenaline was starting to take over the pain. Adrenaline, anger and determination.

Kasim should have learnt by now that Morgana does not obey his orders. She would not be in this room when he returned. She wouldn't even be in the castle. She would be miles and miles away. She would be free of him at last.

This was the push out the door Morgana needed. The realisation that whatever frightening things may be waiting for her in the outside world, they couldn't be any worse than the world she was living in at the moment.

If she stayed she would be nothing more than a ghost after this. Trapped in a world she didn't belong and only sometimes allowed to wander the corridors, the rest of the time being locked away as if she didn't exist, as if everyone was afraid of her. She might as well already be dead.

No, she would escape from this world that had left her for dead. It was time at last to run away from the past and enter the future. Whatever may be waiting out there for her, Morgana no longer cared, because it wouldn't be the world she was running from, and that was what mattered.

Kasim may have locked the door, but she knew how to pick locks. This may be the last opportunity she had to escape, and she would not waste it.

Suddenly, Morgana snapped out of her frozen position and grabbed some shoes and warmer clothes, pulling them on. Her mind had been made up and there was no time to lose.

* * *

_So, we have reached the place we were at the beginning of the story with Morgana running away from her husband. From here on, everything will change!_

_Not my best chapter so far I think, but I hope you still enjoyed it!_

_Reviews much appreciated :)_


	10. Chapter 10: Sounds of Freedom

_So, Morgana has finally decided to run away! And the story's only just beginning..._

_This chapter continues on from chapter 1, where we see her preparing to run away. I hope you like it! Reviews much appreciated as always :)_

* * *

Chapter 10

Sounds of Freedom

_"The sounds, they are all around__  
__Forces start moving out__  
__Taking sides, though there's so much__  
__That I need to know__  
__And soon it will be shown.__"_

_- Within Temptation, Sounds of Freedom_

When Kasim was striding to his wife's chamber, he was expecting to unlock Morgana's chamber and walk in, picturing his wife still in bed and willing to apologise and forgive him for what had happened.

Kasim had realised not long after leaving that perhaps he had made a mistake abandoning his wife after what had just happened, but he didn't want to travel back in the middle of the night. He told no one what had happened but as soon as dawn broke insisted that he had to go back home, he had some important and urgent business to attend to. Morgana's name was not mentioned.

So he was in for a shock when he reached the chamber door and found that with a slight push the door swung open of its own accord. He stood, frozen in the doorway, and glanced over at Morgana's bed. It was empty, in fact it didn't even look slept in, but he thought little of that.

Kasim did not panic at first, he tried to think rationally. Perhaps his wife had been up all night thinking through what had happened, he certainly had. She wondering around the corridors like she had been the night before, thinking everything through. Maybe she had begged a servant through the key hole to let her out. If that was true, he would find that servant and fire them, but first things first he needed to find his wife.

So, remaining perfectly calm, Kasim went back out into the corridor and called out her name.

No reply.

Suspicious and now getting a little bit more suspicious, Kasim walked further down the corridor, calling out his wife's name. He searched in every room for her, his pace quickening as he did so. He marched down to the kitchen and straight back out again, much to the surprise of his servants, he looked in the Great Hall and checked Morgana's room again, calling out her name all the way. He even checked under the beds of some of the guests' rooms to see if she was hiding from him. But all rooms were empty apart from servants. There was no Morgana.

It was then that Kasim's fragile temper began to tear at the seams, and he growled like a great dragon whose precious gold had just been stolen. He called for a servant, his voice echoing off the cold stone walls, it was not possible for anyone to miss his voice. A nearby servant hurried into the room.

"Have you seen Lady Morgana?" Kasim demanded.

The servant, who was little more than a boy and looked very nervous at the sight of his master being so angry, shook his head.

"Has anyone seen her?" But even before the boy took a tentative shake of the head Kasim was running down corridors, shouting for other servants, demanding if they had seen or heard from his wife. But all replies were the same. Nervous shakes of the head, no, they had no seen her.

Morgana was gone.

Kasim's rage was uncontrollable now as he stormed back into her room. The bitch had run away in the middle of the night and not even bothered to lock the door behind her! Was she mocking him? Would she come back with a smug smirk on her face, or had she headed for the horizon and not looked back?

With ferocious roar, Kasim picked up the closest thing to him - a glass vase with wiltering flowers in it - and threw it at the wall. It smashed into a thousand pieces, their tiny shards reflecting every piece of Kasim's rage. But he didn't even notice. He had already turned to the next innocent object to destroy. He grabbed one of Morgana's pillows and tore it into pieces with his bare hands, so the air was soon filled with feathers and the continuous roars of his anger.

Kasim knew what he should really be doing was leaving the castle right away and search the grounds for his wife, but he knew he would not find her. He would go the stables and find her horse was also missing.

Morgana would be nowhere to be seen. But once his anger had calmed he would fetch his own horse and search for her. He would call on his fellow nobles, the King if he had to, and tell them what had happened. They would set out to look for her. He didn't care if they had to search the whole Kingdom, he would find her.

* * *

Morgana climbed off Emre and breathed in the fresh air of the woods. She felt like she hadn't been able to breathe properly in so long. A soft breeze rustled the autumn leaves of nearby trees and birds twittered happily as the sun finished its steady climb into the sky. The sounds Morgana felt like she had not heard for such a long time. Sounds of freedom.

She had travelled through the night without a break, yet she didn't feel tired. She had packed the little things she had, gone straight to Emre and galloped off into the night, away from Kasim's land and into the trees it was surrounded by. It was only when they finally stopped that Morgana realised how cold it was, but the excitement and adrenaline kept her warm. Besides, she didn't care if she had no fireplace to sit beside to stay warm, because the place that held those cosy fire places and warm beds was also her prison. Morgana realised now how poor she was, that she had little more than the clothes she stood in, but once again she couldn't care, because when she was wealthy it wasn't really her wealth, it was the wealth of the King and her husband, both had held her back for so long. Now everything had changed, and all she could think was that it had changed for the better.

Morgana pushed back her grey hood so she could have a proper view of the world around her. She felt the wind brush through her now much shorter hair and it took her by surprise. She had almost forgotten she had cut it off, a sudden and seemingly mad idea at the time, but she knew it had been a good one. No one would recognise her. Not that there was anyone around to even notice her. Morgana felt totally alone, but this wasn't the sort of loneliness that left her with a deep sadness as she wondered if this was what the rest of her life would be like, this one evoked more excitement within her. There was no one to watch her, judge or control her anymore. She didn't have to worry what other people might think and what they might do if she did something that went against her wishes. Here there was no one to notice and there was no one to care. And it felt wonderful.

But Morgana had to stay focused on the present. She couldn't survive out in the wilderness if all she did was think about what she was leaving behind. She needed to find food and water and perhaps a place to rest before she started running once more. Her horse at least deserved a rest before they moved on, and she needed time to decide where she actually wanted to go next.

"Come on Emre," she said, taking the reigns of her horse and leading him through the trees.

It wasn't long before Morgana heard the trickle of a stream, and both her and Emre stopped to have a well earned drink, she pulled out her leather pouch and filled it with water. There wasn't any food nearby and Morgana was starting to feel hungry, so she ate some of the food she had brought with her, leftovers from her last meal in prison. It tasted a lot better when she was sitting out in the open with the sound of the river, the feeling of soft earth beneath her fingers and Emre standing calmly beside her.

Just as Morgana was thinking of how she could get used to the peace and listening to the sounds of freedom, a new sound brought her crashing straight back into a world of uncertainty and fear.

The rustling of leaves on the ground, footsteps moving through the trees.

Morgana felt her whole body clench with fear and panic. It was Kasim, it had to be. He had come back to find that she had gone and had set off to find her, guessing that she would come to this wood first. She had been too predictable, she should have run further, and now she was going to pay for it.

Morgana stumbled back onto her feet, trying to remain as quiet as possible so as not to alert the approaching footsteps, but she was sure that her very heartbeat echoed off the trees, and her rapid breathing was enough to scare the birds away. What would happen when Kasim found her? He would be so angry, angry enough to kill even. Perhaps he would forgive her if she returned to him quietly, admit she had done wrong and promise never to do it again. But now she had left that world behind she could not go back to it. She wasn't one to give up without a fight.

As quickly and as quietly as possible, Morgana climbed onto Emre's back again and whispered urgent messages to her horse, telling him to run as fast as possible while her knees dug into his side. Emre got the message quickly, and could probably sense that something was wrong, and took off into the trees.

It was so hard to see, with the branches and trees whipping past her, Morgana didn't have time to look back and decided she didn't want to. She was sure she heard a shout from just behind her. A man's voice, angry and hurried. Kasim probably had fellow nobles or guards with him, one of them must have spotted her charging off into the trees and had alerted him to her presence. Now the chase was on, and Morgana could do little more than keep her head down and pray that they would not catch up with her.

All the trees seemed endless and looked exactly the same, Morgana had no idea if she was going round in circles or not. She was thankful they weren't too close together so she could keep riding Emre, but she wondered if the people pursuing her had horses too. They could have dogs as well, and she listened out intently for any sound of vicious barking as she envisioned black hounds catching up with her, their jaws, dripping with saliva, snapping at Emre's legs...

At that moment, someone stepped out in front of Emre, making him jump. Morgana didn't have time to see who it was as Emre reared up on his hind legs in panic and with a cry of shock and horror, Morgana found herself losing her grip and tumbling off her horse.

The last thought Morgana had before she hit the ground was still of some hope. She could climb back on Emre, she could still run, she could still fight, even while her heart was almost bursting with panic and fear and the whole world felt like it was falling away from her.

But Morgana didn't have the chance to continue the fight, because her head collided with a rock, and she fell uncontrollably into darkness.


End file.
